


What's Yours Should Be Mine

by BirdyBanter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter
Summary: Nathan forgets about the wonderful man he has at home when he meets a tall, dark and handsome man in a bar.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch & Nathan Ingram, Nathan Ingram & John Reese
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	What's Yours Should Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy the read. Thanks to anyone who has given positive feedback on my other pieces. I'm glad of the encouragement.

John just wanted a quiet drink and maybe to be chatted up by some nice, easy, charming guy. Was that too much to ask? Clearly because what he got was an overly familiar hand on his arm and breath thick with alcohol in his face, much too close to his mouth for comfort. What made things worse was that the arm grasping his had a ring on a particular finger and the man the ring belonged to didn’t even have the decency to hide it. Not caring that Reese would be aware he was spoken for. 

‘So, what did you say, take me back to yours.’ The man all but hiccupped.

‘And what about this?’ John tapped said ring.

‘Let me worry about that.’

‘You haven’t even asked my name.’

‘Why would I? Didn’t think I had to woo you sweetheart.’ 

‘I think it bothers me that you think I’m going to leave here with you, just like that. And why because you’ve got money and are fairly good looking or were a few years back maybe.’

‘Got tickets on yourself much.’

‘No but I think or at least I bloody hope I can do better than you, you entitled prick. I feel sorry for your wife.’

‘Husband, actually and he’s far better than I deserve, always will be. And sometimes I like to drink about it.’

‘You could go home instead and appreciate what you’ve got.’

John got up swiftly knocking the man’s hand away and almost knocking him off his stool. He paused briefly at the door just long enough to overhear the man ask for the bartender’s number. 

John absolutely hated over privileged, rich bastards who thought they could do whatever they liked, whenever they liked with whoever they wanted. That’s why it had been satisfying to turn that guy down but apparently not satisfying enough. That’s why he was currently standing in the guy from the bar’s bedroom about to give him and his poor husband the fright of their lives. At least he assumed it was the husband with this guy who could tell. It wasn’t the husband’s fault; John had felt sorry for the guy married to such a dick and felt he had a right to know what his other half was up to behind his back. There were probably better ways to go about it but Reese was bored and he did enjoy fucking with people. 

John coughed loudly in the room. 

‘What the fuck.’ A man said and not the man from the bar. The bedside light went on and Reese registered the panic in the man’s eyes.

‘Nathan. Nathan! There’s a man in our bedroom.’ The man shouted and reached behind him to shove his partner. 

‘What? Harold?’ The still inebriated man said now finally looking in the same direction as his partner with the same, no more panic in his eyes. After all he knew who the man was. Or at least where he knew him from. But not vaguely what he was capable of.

Harold, the husband reached into the bedroom draw and produced a gun. He promptly pointed it at Reese.

‘That’s not a good idea. I don’t want trouble. I’m not here to hurt you. Your husband on the other hand.’

‘Nathan, what have you done now.’

Perhaps this man wasn’t oblivious to what his husband was like but John was too far in to back out now. Before Nathan could answer Harold continued.

‘I don’t like violence and believe it or not I’m not all that fond of guns, but my Father taught me how to shoot and I never miss.’

For a man who didn’t like violence this Harold sure made a convincing threat and the steal in his eyes was more than enough to convince Reese that he meant business.

‘I can leave if you’d prefer but I thought you might like to know what your husband here has been up to behind your back.’

‘Nathan what’s he talking about?’

‘Nothing Harold. I think you ought to leave my husband is a brilliant shot.’

‘I’ll leave when he asks me not before.’

‘I thought I already did.’ Harold interjected. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Reese, clearly no one’s fool. Reese was mildly worried he might actually get shot.

‘Not in so many words and I’ll wait until you ask me again and until I’m sure you mean it.’

John thought he saw the faintest smile at that but no it couldn’t be. Surely this man would find him too frightening to be amused by him.

‘What exactly did Nathan do Mr?’

‘Riley. John Riley. He hit on me in a bar.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes really.’

‘Right, well then.’ Harold turned to his husband gun still in hand and for a horrible or possibly delightful moment Reese thought he might actually have driven the man to murder.

Nathan clearly felt a bit wary himself.

‘Harold…’

‘Don’t say another word Nathan I mean it.’

‘What are you going to do Harold, shoot me?’

‘Don’t tempt me.’ With that Harold put the gun down on the side, threw off the duvet and got out of bed.

‘Harold what are you doing?’

Harold went to the oak cupboard, pulled out a gym bag and started filling it with clothes.

‘Harold what are you doing? You know you’re not going anywhere.’

‘Sober up Nathan. These clothes are yours not mine. I’m not leaving you are.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous Harold, I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Yes, you are. I’ve had enough of your bullshit to last a lifetime. We’ve been married less than a year and you’re already picking up men in bars.’ He gestured to Reese with a look of distain. Which for some reason vaguely hurt John’s feelings. 

Nathan’s protests were met with stony silence and Harold went on packing his bag. He soon lost interest in that though and dumped it on the floor. ‘You can pick the rest up some other time. Don’t just lie there, get up and go Nathan.’

John’s eyes twinkled, this was better than tickets to the best Broadway show and surely much more entertaining.

‘I’m not leaving Harold.’

‘Oh yes you are and you can take this, um…gentleman with you.’ Harold waved a hand in John’s general direction.

‘I repeat I’m not leaving Harold, as for him we can always call the police.’

‘And have the embarrassment of explaining this sorry mess. I don’t think so. I’m sure Mr. Um…’

‘Riley.’ John helpfully supplied.

‘Right. Yes, I’m sure Mr. Riley will leave of his own accord.’

‘Actually, I was hoping to stay. This one might give you trouble and I’m sure things will be more interesting once we’re alone.’ 

Harold let out a small amused laugh at John’s suggestion.

‘I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, I assure you. And while time with you would I’m sure be pleasant as well as interesting. I was planning on being alone. And by alone, I mean, completely alone.’

‘But I’ve gone to so much effort.’ John protested with a flirty tone.

‘Yes, and what I’d most like to know is how you got past my security system. It’s state of the art.’ 

‘Oh that, it did slow me up a bit. Ten long minutes to be precise.’

Harold’s mouth dropped open.

‘Hey, don’t take it personally…it’s not like you designed it yourself.’

Harold’s silence spoke for him.

‘Oh, wait so you did. Well, don’t take offence I usually get through them in two.’ 

‘I’m still here when you’re done…with whatever this is.’ Nathan sniped.

‘It’s easy enough to forget, you’re not the charmer you seem to think you are Nathan. In fact, once you’re out the door I intend to go back to sleep and forget you were ever here.’

‘How would that be different from any other night Harold? And you wonder why I go elsewhere.’

‘In that case why don’t you find it somewhere else right now, Nathan.’

Nathan then looked at John. 

‘You’re really not my type.’ John confirmed.

‘And then who is?’

John just laughed at him then like the answer should be obvious.

‘Alright Harold I’ll go. But remember this you can’t cut ties with me. You have as much to lose as I do if things get…messy.’

That statement piqued John’s interest. This night was far more interesting than he could have imagined. 

When Nathan had left John asked Harold for a drink. Harold provided one, sort of on autopilot. ‘To the single life.’ John tried to suggest as a toast. But Harold’s reply was, ‘I think you better leave.’ John obliged but refused to see it as a rejection. The guy had to be upset his marriage was over. Though John couldn’t think why, he was well rid of that sleaze. Yes, John had done him a service and sooner or later this Harold would realize that and maybe even thank him. 

Harold arrived at work the next day to the to find a man sitting at his cubicle at work. The back of the man’s head was not one he could identify as one of his colleagues. He came closer and when he got round to face the man, he became incensed.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’

‘Morning Harold. I was bored so I thought I’d swing by.’

‘Bored? How did you find me here?’

‘Followed you. Stayed in my car overnight and then followed you in to work.’

‘Why? What do you want?’

‘I get hit on all the time, get attention from men and women. Most of them like that partner of yours, everyone seems to be interested.’

Harold raised an eyebrow.

‘See you’re not even impressed. But unlike them you are interesting Harold. Interesting but not interested however that just makes this a challenge and I love a challenge.’

‘Sometimes it’s better to accept defeat John.’

‘Perhaps, but sometimes it’s better to push ahead, find out more, dig a little deeper. It’s the only way to get to the treasure. I mean take a man like you…capable of creating a high-level security system but stuck here in a low-level job. It doesn’t fit somehow does it? Especially, when your husband is the big boss, founder and C.E.O of this whole company.’

Harold gave him a hard, defiant stare.

‘But then the people here don’t know you by the name that’s on your wedding certificate, do they?’

‘I really think you could put your skills to better use than interfering in my personal affairs. I would have thought even a C.I.A man would have better things to do. But then hanging around in bars, following strangers home just to mess with them. I should amend and say ex- C.I.A.’

John gave his own cold stare.

‘Invalided out, was that it?’

‘Careful Harold.’ John’s voice was low and as dangerous as the look he was giving Harold. 

‘It’s okay John you don’t let it show but then you’re not the only one who does his homework. A guy breaks into your house, it’s prudent to know more about him.’

‘You’re playing with fire Harold.

‘You struck the first match, Mr Reese.’

‘Bravo Harold, and you’ve nicely proven my point, satisfying, interesting, that’s you.’

‘So get to it John, what do you want.’

‘Well I could ask for the obvious, like money, I know you’ve got plenty of it or a job, ‘coz I could use one. But I’ll think I’ll go for something a little bit harder to come by…like a date.’ 

‘As you already know Mr Reese, I am a married man.’

‘That fact didn’t seem to bother your husband. He wants me in this marriage. So why not give him what he wants just in a way he never expected.’ John flashed his killer smile, the one that worked on everyone. 

Despite himself Harold was amused by this man’s self-confidence.

‘I could pick you up at seven.’

‘I don’t want you to come back here.’

‘I meant from your place, after all I know where you live.’

‘Funny but incorrect. I don’t live there anymore.’

‘You did this morning.’

‘That was this morning.’

‘Come now Harold, you don’t have to relocate on my account. If I was a threat, you’d already know about it.’

‘I’m sure I would, but my reasons aren’t solely based on you.’

‘Oh, well if you’re avoiding that husband of yours, that’s great. I can hope you’ll be available soon.’ 

‘Make it eight.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Eight o’clock for dinner. You can text me the details.’ Harold handed John a phone number.

‘I’m looking forward to it, Mr Wren.’ John said getting up. He bent down to Harold’s ear, ‘Or should I say Mr Finch.’ He whispered before sauntering off and out of his office.

As he did one of Harold’s co-workers came over and asked, ‘So who was that. Harold.’ Despite all the information at his fingertips Harold wished he knew the real answer to her question. 

Harold had thought they would go somewhere casual, relaxed like maybe a diner or something. It was fine he was wearing a nice suit but this place wasn’t what he had wanted. It was too much like him or to be precise the him that was married to Nathan.

‘I’m not sure about this John he said as they waited to be seated.

‘Why’s that Harold, I thought this up market establishment would be right up your street, so to speak.’

‘That’s just the thing I-‘

Harold was cut off by the matradee, ‘Gentleman if you’ll just follow…Mr wren? Oh, Sir forgive me if I’d known it was you, I’d have seated you immediately. Would you like your usual table?’

‘Well, I…I…’ Harold couldn’t answer he was so embarrassed.

‘That would be wonderful.’ John replied for them both. Then he turned and winked at Harold.

Once they were seated and alone again John smiled into his menu and said, ‘Might have known you’d be a regular at a place like this, Harold but then you probably can get a table at all the best restaurants in town.’

‘I think you did know John and if this is some sort of game to you, I’ll be taking my leave very shortly.’

‘I assure you I didn’t know. But it’s a nice surprise. Best table in here. Not too near the kitchen or the john but still pleasantly private.’

Harold knew John was flirting again but the way he looked at him sometimes put him off kilter. He wasn’t sure if he liked that. He was about to make a sarcastic reply when something or rather someone caught his attention.

‘Oh, great.’

‘What’s the matter?’

‘Don’t come over, don’t come over.’ Harold whispered under his breath, but he wouldn’t get his way. John was about to ask what was up when he was given the answer. 

‘You have got to be kidding me.’ 

Harold and John looked up at the same time at the seething Nathan. His body was vibrating with anger.

‘Are you really telling me you…you’re having a meal with him at our table, Harold.’

‘You didn’t seem to care about anything that was ours when you went hitting on men in bars Nathan. Could you be more of a hypocrite right now?’

‘I know how you hate to make a scene and we don’t want to air our private business in public so stop this foolishness now and come with me Harold.’

‘Next, you’ll be telling me to heel too, Nathan. You know I don’t take kindly to orders. I know you think you have the power but what I built I can destroy. We could come out of this as friends and still have a business or I could ruin you and disappear.’

‘Be careful, Harold there are things-‘

‘Yes there are but that goes both ways, if you do what you seem to be threatening I’ll make sure you have nothing.’ Harold’s stare was penetrating and icy, most men would buckle under it and John didn’t rate this man’s chances either.

‘Perhaps you should leave before things get more uncomfortable.’ John piped up.

‘And who the hell asked you for an opinion, this has nothing to do with you.’ Nathan sneered.

‘I was enjoying a nice evening in the company of your lovely husband until you interrupted. We could go back to what I'm sure will be a delicious meal if you did the reasonable thing and left.’

‘Reasonable, reasonable…I’ll show you reasonable.’ Nathan’s fist came up but before it could connect with John’s face John grabbed it in a vice like grip.

John started to crush Nathan’s hand and as the pain on his face became more apparent Harold spoke up.

‘Release him please John.’

John did as requested.

‘Before you embarrass me or yourself any further, I would like you to leave Nathan.’ Harold’s tone and expression brooked no argument.

Nathan looked from Harold to John and back again.

‘This isn’t over Harold.’

‘Yes, it is Nathan.’

With a final scowl of detest for John Nathan turned and walked away.

The desserts were almost finished and so John thought potentially, was his time with this man. But he couldn’t help the cheeky comment he was about to make.

‘That was some performance. Remind me never to cross you Harold.’

‘Who says you’ll be around long enough to even attempt that Mr. Reese.’

John’s witty response was cut off by the matradee who had returned to their table holding what looked for all the world like a fancy gift. John vaguely hoped it wasn’t from Nathan.

‘As you’re done with dessert Sir, I thought I’d wrap this up for you. I know you like to leave promptly after a meal.’

‘Oh yes thank you Richie, I had to leave room for dessert but it’ll be nice for a snack later.’ Harold took the little bag from the man.

Of course Reese thought the ‘doggy bag’ would be in a fancy bag that looked more like it would hold fine jewellery than left overs. This place was something else.

When they were alone again John was eager to pick up the conversation.

‘You’re obviously a man who doesn’t abide with waste Harold,’ John said pointing to the bag, ‘And if you part company with me now that would be a true waste. I have many skills, shooting, combat, tactical training. I’m a talented man at many things, learnt on the job and outside it.’

‘That is quiet some list, though I’m not sure how much of it I could use, regularly. Where did you see this evening going John?’

‘Well Harold, honestly I thought it might take us to the Ritz Carlton.’

Harold raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. ‘How am I going to discourage you from this irritating habit you’ve picked up for tracking me to my latest abode?’

‘That’s simple Harold, take me home with you.’

‘Surely that would be like encouraging an errant puppy. However will I bring you to heel?’

John raised his eyebrows but then simply smirked.

‘I feel there will be a distinct problem with discipline here. And I don’t take kindly to being disobeyed but then I do like a man with a determined focus on what he wants. Especially when it lines up with what I want. This is a tricky decision.’

‘I agree with you there, I also like a man who goes for what he wants and doesn’t let anything stand in his way.’ John said openly smiling now.

‘Perhaps we are a matched pair then. This arrangement might be tolerable after all.’

‘Oh Harold, I can guarantee it will be much more than tolerable.’

Harold smiled then too.

But in a serious tone Harold added, ‘A word of warning John, as Nathan discovered to his cost, you only get one chance with me.’

‘That’s all I ever need Harold; all I ever need.’ 

‘If that’s understood then John. Is this your treat or mine?’

‘Oh, definitely mine Harold.’ John said and put his hand up for the Cheque.

They stepped out into the night air and walked down the street together shoulder to shoulder. And when John offered his arm, Harold took it.


End file.
